Vim Tips Wiki:New tips/200812
New tips December 2008 This page is an archive listing tips created in December 2008. Please do not edit this page because discussion has finished. If you have any comments, edit the appropriate tip page. Alternatively, comments can be posted on the mailing list. Note 1: Page is for discussing an alternative to the vim.org/scripts site. The page will not be treated as a tip (it will not have a tip template or number). Create manual folds while having indent folding Merged to VimTip108. JohnBeckett 11:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Thinking ... I'm inclined to merge this into one of our folding tips. I am no expert on autocommands and syntax files etc, but it seems to me that the premise of this tip is a bit dodgy. It starts by setting the "indent" fold method for all files (what would happen if I edit a C program with the standard syntax files operating?). I think I might enhance VimTip108 and make it a more general "folding" tip, then merge this proposed new tip into 108. I might merge VimTip1093 into 108 as well. JohnBeckett 10:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Ljustifying text Delete Four months ago I put some comments on the tip indicating that we probably should concentrate on cleaning up our Vim-based procedures to align text (it's about alignment, not justification). This proposal uses a very simple Python script that is not particularly helpful on this Vim wiki. I have copied the to-do notes I want to keep to VimTip894. JohnBeckett 04:59, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Ranges Keep We need a tutorial on ranges that we can link to from other places. I intend editing the tip to remove its clever "cheat sheet" feature that can be included like a template, because I don't think the generic table that results is useful in the context of other tips. JohnBeckett 04:59, 7 April 2009 (UTC) TOVL - one lib for all ? Keep Like Vim.org relaunch in November new tips, this page is not a tip, but will be kept. In a few months, if necessary, we can reconsider the fate of pages like this. --JohnBeckett 07:58, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Use GVim as an external editor for applications Delete This is two already-complex tips, merged into one. Not helpful. JohnBeckett 04:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I really don't think it is worth keeping one combined tip on this for all possible systems Vim runs on. It will get far too large and contain far too much content that does not apply to any given user. I recommend keeping all the "external editor" tips separate, with "see also" sections linking them together. Recommend: delete. --Fritzophrenic 22:35, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Agree. I laboriously checked, and the proposed new tip simply concatenates 809+805 with a couple of typo fixes and slight tweaks. There is one new para, quoted below. JohnBeckett 04:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::There's an excellent FireFox extension that permits the use of any external text editor as the editor-of-choice for textareas in web pages. The extension, It's all text!, has complete instructions. When the extension has been installed, simply point it to the GVim executable and and you'll be all set. ::::above has been used in VimTip805 ---- Category:VimTipProposed